


Even Wizards Dislike Peppa Pig

by orpheous87



Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, Fluff, Furniture Shopping, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Muggle London, Shopping, Some Humor, The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry drags Draco around Muggle London to buy furniture for the nursery.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Ides of Drarry 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84
Collections: The Ides of Drarry: A Drarry Game/Fest





	Even Wizards Dislike Peppa Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/) for betaing ❤️

Draco looked up at the shop front as Harry tugged on his hand. “This place? Really?” 

_“Yes,”_ Harry insisted. “They sell everything we need and it’s all in one place.” 

“Alright,” Draco replied, doubtfully. “Let’s go and look, but I really think we should consider wizard or goblin-made furniture. It’s built to stand the test of time.” 

“I know,” Harry said. “But I’d really like to look at Muggle furniture too. I’ve seen some really nice things in catalogues before.” 

“Lead the way then,” Draco said, smiling at Harry’s enthusiasm. “But let’s try not to buy the first thing we see.” 

“Oh, definitely not,” Harry replied. “I want to look in a couple of places at least, because we might be able to get the same things cheaper somewhere else.” 

“Cheaper will be better,” Draco said. “Not that money is any object, of course, but we are having to purchase _everything_.” 

“Come on then,” Harry said, pulling Draco into the Mamas and Papas shop they were standing in front of. “We’ve got a lot of shopping to do.” 

Harry was four months pregnant and they had decided that now was the right time to start preparing the nursery, before he felt any worse. So far, he’d got away with only having slight morning sickness in the last week, but he knew that once his bump really started growing, he’d be limited as to what he could do. 

Draco gazed around the shop, taking in all the furniture options and combinations. It was very white, he noted. “Harry, why is everything white?” he asked, turning to see Harry examining a large sleigh-style cot. 

“Well, I suppose it’s to keep things neutral,” Harry said, looking back at him. “People don’t find out whether they’re having a boy or a girl before they start preparing nurseries, I suppose.”

“Ah, I didn’t think of it like that,” Draco mused, running his hand down a velvety curtain that hung over the cot. “I suppose it makes sense, doesn’t it? Did you have a colour scheme in mind?” 

Harry shook his head. “Not really,” he admitted. “But this white and grey colour scheme is nice, isn’t it? Once we know whether we’re having a boy or a girl, we’d be able to pick out some coloured fabrics to match.” 

“Or we could keep things neutral until the child is old enough to decide what they want,” Draco suggested, crouching down to examine the cot a bit more. 

Harry smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a better idea,” he said. “So, should we have a look around?” 

Draco stood up again and nodded. “Yes,” he said. “I quite like this style.” 

“It’s nice.” Harry nodded. “Let’s look through here,” he added, taking Draco’s hand and leading him through the shop. They looked at several different cot styles and found that they still preferred the first one they’d looked at. 

“What else will we need?” Draco asked, as they left the shop. 

“A changing table, wardrobe and chest of drawers at least,” Harry said immediately. “I’d like them all to match too.” 

“Of course,” Draco said. “I’m not having mismatched furniture in our house. Alright, where next?” 

“John Lewis,” Harry replied. “They have a big baby department, so we might find something else there that’s better than what we’ve just seen.” 

Draco nodded, not having the faintest clue what ‘John Lewis’ was. “Lead the way.” 

Harry blithely led Draco down the street to John Lewis. They’d noted down a few options at Mamas and Papas, but Harry was keen to look elsewhere as nothing had really grabbed him. Plus, the prices had been eye-watering and he was hoping John Lewis would be a little bit cheaper. 

Entering the shop, Draco came to a standstill. “This isn’t a furniture shop,” he said as he took in the makeup counters and perfume stands. 

Harry laughed. “I forgot you haven’t been in here before,” he said. “It’s a department store. Lots of different things in one place. The baby department is upstairs.” 

“Well, that seems convenient for parents,” Draco muttered. “How do we get upstairs?” 

“Over there,” Harry said, pointing. “There are stairs and a lift.” 

“Lift?” Draco asked, blinking. He was imagining a giant lifting someone into the air. 

“Yeah, it’s a Muggle thing. You go in, the doors close and then, depending on which button you press, you go up or down and when the doors open again, you’re on another floor,” Harry explained as they made their way to the stairs. 

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Draco said, shaking his head. “I think we should take the stairs.” 

“Alright,” Harry said. “But only because I can still go up and down stairs comfortably at the moment. If we have to come back when I’m bigger, I’m taking the lift.” 

“Yes, yes, of course,” Draco said hastily, not wanting to argue. “Let’s go up now.” 

Harry nodded, starting up the stairs. He felt sure that they’d find something they liked here. 

As they entered the department, Draco’s eye was immediately caught by a brightly coloured range of furniture which had some sort of demented looking pig on it. “Harry… what in Merlin’s name is _that_?” 

Harry looked over and snorted. “That is Peppa Pig,” he said. “Hermione said Hugo was obsessed with her for a couple of years.” 

“I am _not_ having that monstrosity in the house, no matter what,” Draco said, shuddering as they passed the display. “Awful.” 

“Yeah, Hermione also said that Peppa is a bit of a pain in the arse,” Harry said. “Teaches kids bad manners.” 

“Then we are definitely not having that in the house,” Draco said. “No way.” 

Harry grinned. “Fine by me,” he said.


End file.
